


Stars

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: A mission goes wrong. You make one last call.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Stars

You collapse in the cold mud, looking up at the stars, too tired to kick the crabs that scuttle across your boots. The blaster hole in your side sends shooting pain through your abdomen as you fall backwards, the soft earth cradling you. You feel along your chest, feel the blood, and you know. 

The world is silent. You must have taken out five troopers before you got hit, and the last two before you felt the pain. Arms heavy, you check your pocket for the drive. 

Let them find me, you pray. Let them find the files you gave everything for. 

You manage to reach up and rest your wrist close enough to your face that you can hit the call button on your com link with your chin. You click the left button. The direct link to Poe.

Please pick up. Please pick up.

_Poe’s clip hits the wall near your head and the sound hurts your ears, “For a smart person, you can be really fucking stupid sometimes.” he shouts._

_“Poe, it’s not my fault.” you had just been assigned a solo mission to a nearby moon. “It’s basic intelligence recon. I am there for two hours to download some files, and then I’ll be home. I don’t need a babysitter.”_  
  
_“A babysitter? How about your fiancé who cares about you and wants you to be safe?”_

_“I was told to go on my own. That’s what I’m doing.”_

_“Fine then. When you need backup, don’t call me.” he storms out, leaving the door swinging in the cool breeze._

The call fails. Your ring glints as the com flashes red twice. You don’t have the strength to try again. You don’t have the strength to keep your eyes open. The stars… they seem so bright. So close. 


End file.
